


soft melodies ;; // ;;harsh whispers

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Louis, Fluff, James (The Walking Dead: Suffer The Children), Louis (The Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis (The Walking Dead: Done Running/James (The Walking Dead: Suffer The Children), Louis/James - Freeform, M/M, clementine/violet - Freeform, fuck lily and dorian, louis keeps his tongue, soft boyfriends, uwu, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They found each other through strange circumstances. Now they're mending each other's broken hearts.





	1. try.

**Author's Note:**

> — For best experience, listen to Sincerity Is Scary by the 1975 while reading this chapter ♡

— **It's** **been** **a** **year** **since** **the** **battle** **with** **the** **Delta.**

 

James had finally decided to join the Ericson kids and stay with them. Having been alone for a long time with nothing but dark thoughts and an aching feeling of loneliness, he needed this. It was time to move on from his past. From _**Charlie**_.

 

He fit in quite well. Forming friendships and pulling his weight. He cares for his new friends, who were more like his family now. He just couldn't seem to figure out one member... _ **Louis**_.

 

He was distant from the group. Never really smiling, barely coming out of his room. Hell, he didn't even play the piano anymore. James knew this was all because of the trauma that Louis had gone through on the Delta boat. A few of his fingers had been cut off, thus making his everyday life more difficult. He could barely grab things, and had difficulty playing the piano, so he just gave up.

 

But that wasn't all. Louis was absolutely heartbroken. He opened his heart up to Clementine, only for her to choose Violet instead. Clementine let the raiders take Louis, after everything he'd done for her and AJ...was it not enough for her?

 

James didn't know why, but he kept getting drawn to Louis. His heart yearned to help him, to make him smile. God, how he wanted to see Louis' smile. He had imagined it before, and it was beautiful.

 

_I_ _have_ _to_ _make_ _him_ _forget_ _about_ _his_ _pain_... _forget_ about _**her**_.

 

——

 

It was sunset, the crickets and the toads had begun chirping. The air was cooling down as night approached. James was walking through the halls of the dorm, stopping as he approached Louis' room. He inhaled sharply and knocked on the door, his anxiety starting to rise. Louis opened the door, a confused look on his face as he stared at James.

 

"Uh, hey? You need something?" Louis asked quietly.

 

"Yeah, I do actually. Teach me how to play piano." James said suddenly, his voice was hardly above a whisper, yet there was so much power behind it.

 

Louis hesitated, thoughts racing through his mind, "Why?" the boy with the dreads said skeptically through narrowed eyes.

 

James exhaled and leaned against the doorframe. "I just want to learn. Music has always calmed me but the closest thing I've had is wind chimes. They get old after a while you know," he said with a slight roll of his eyes. "Please." He added, looking at Louis.

 

Louis let out a sigh and brushed past James as he exited the room. "C'mon then, but only for a few minutes. I'm tired," The freckled boy grumbled as he lead the way to the music room.

 

_**Mission**_   _ **Success**_ James thought, a small grin growing on his face as he followed Louis.


	2. something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — For best experience, listen to Green Bird (piano version) by Sebastian Wolff while reading this chapter ♡

— **Louis** **had** **said** **he'd** **only** **teach** **James** **how** **to** **play** **for** **a** **few** **minutes**. **Those** **few** **minutes** **turned** **into** **an** **hour**.

 

Louis was taking longer than usual to teach due to his lack of fingers. His frustration with himself was growing and he let out a raggedy sigh. James noticed this, and scooted closer, his body brushing softly against Lou's.

 

"Here, let's try this. You're lacking fingers, so how about you use mine?" James said softly, placing his hands under Louis'. "Just tell me which keys to press," He added quickly.

 

Louis was taken aback and looked at James momentarily before nodding.

 

There, they pressed on the ivory keys together, finally making a beautiful melody that filled the room. Both of them relaxed and seemed content with themselves.

 

"That sounded nice. Thanks," James commented softly when they were done. "To be honest, I really don't have a thing for piano. I just wanted you to teach me so you could play and maybe get that goofy spirit of yours going again. I've heard so much about it yet I haven't seen it since I've joined." The quiet boy's voice was smooth as he looked down at the piano keys, too intimidated to look at Louis directly.

 

James' head snapped toward the direction of a loud chuckle. Louis was finally smiling again and shaking his head. "You're horrible, you know that James? The 'holier than thou' guy really just lied to me and manipulated me into doing something? I'm shocked!" He said sarcastically as his laughter died down.

 

As James saw the freckled boy smile, heat rose to his cheeks. _There_ _it_ _is_... _ **that** **smile**_.

 

James cleared his throat and got serious for a moment. "Louis, you'll probably hate me after this and think I'm a weirdo, but that's fine. I just wanna be selfish and try something, to see if I feel anything. If _you_ feel anything,"

 

Louis raised an eyebrow, "Uh, okay I guess?"

 

James became tense and his heart rate accelerated. "Close your eyes." He said

 

Louis felt uneasy and the setting felt off. "For what? You gonna try to slip that smelly walker mask on my head? AJ already warned me about that so-"

 

James cut him off almost immediately. "Please just do it." He whispered harshly.

 

"Damn alright," Louis raised his hands in defeat and then closed his eyes, wondering what the hell that zombie boy was planning.

 

James wanted to stop himself. _This_ _is_ _stupid_ he thought, but proceeded anyway. He leaned forward and caught Lou's lips with his, pressing together softly for what felt like an eternity, before pulling away.

 

James became serious again and coughed. "Sorry...now please be honest. Did you feel anything? If you didn't we can just forget this happened and go about our lives like before. You can be distant from everyone and I won't bother you, but please just tell me. I have to know."

 

Louis opened his eyes. He was silent, taking in what just happened. He blinked a few times before speaking, his voice now a whisper too.

 

"I felt... _ **something**_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little lou x james fic.


End file.
